


Common ground-Hazbin Hotel

by Darling27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Comedy, F/F, Funny, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, OC, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling27/pseuds/Darling27
Summary: Charlie discovers that the prince of Lust has a son who is very interested in becoming part of the Happy Hotel and its mission. Everything's going smoothly and the whole crew is gonna have a party,even Alastor enjoys the company of this child. But Angel Dust discovers he doesn't like this kid so much. Will he be able to put that aside for the good of the Happy Hotel ,and for Charlie?
Relationships: Charlie - Relationship, Vaggie - Relationship, duh - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Common ground-Hazbin Hotel

It had been four months since It arrived. Charlie had taken in a young boy who came to the Happy Hotel on a recommendation from an unknown source. He wouldn't say who it was. When he arrived, he only told them two things "My name is Tenebris, and my daddy is Asmodeus." the youth said this happily.

Charlie was even happier to discover the identity of the boys' father and was ever more confident in finding he was a hell born. She was sure that those born here, who weren't given a chance at a life of good would be even easier to get to heaven than those that already died on earth. Unfortunately, the child seemed rambunctious and unable to even be calm for more than five minutes.

This deterred Vaggie who chose to believe Tenebris was beyond saving and quickly gave up on him. Charlie just chalked this up to her not liking kids however Charlie refused to give up and eventually taught Tenebris patience, manners, and even good deeds. He began looking up to Charlie and using her teachings as sayings to those who talked to him.   
Charlie was thrilled!

The others at the Happy Hotel however had a bit more of a problem adjusting to the change toward Tenebris even after Charlie taught him to behave. Alastor was to everyone's surprise the gentlest towards Tenebris especially when he first arrived, Niffty quickly became somewhat of a friend to him or at the very least someone to talk to, Husker didn't care for him in the slightest and even made a look of chagrin whenever Tenebris entered the same room as him.

But Angel dust was the roughest on the boy, and most upset about Tenebris's arrival and did not change his attitude in the least bit when Tenebris started behaving. But one day when everyone was lounging in the hotel lobby Vaggie stood on a stool and spoke. "Everyone, attention please atención!" Angel walked in upon hearing her shout "What's up span and spic... oooh reverse that," Angel said sarcastically.

Vaggie just barely held back her rage before speaking once again "We have been taking into account that everyone has been on their best behavior these past three weeks, therefore it is in both Charlie and my best interests that everyone is rewarded, for tonight there will be no curfew for everyone to get into their rooms before bed and__" she was cut short by Angel.

"That's it Pepper Belly Sugar tits!?" no curfew, wow I feel so rewarded," Angel said with a big smile on his face knowing very well that Vaggie had more to say. "Charlie says you shouldn't say tit." Tenebris scolded Angel turned his attention to the boy his smile quickly vanishing "You know Charlie says tit all the time kid maybe you shouldn't be taking lessons from a hypocrite." 

Tenebris slumped into his seat with a saddened expression at this "and additionally Charlie says you shouldn't slouch." Angel said on the verge of laughing. Vaggie slapped her face with a palm realizing that Angel had nothing against Charlie and just wanted to make Tenebris upset. "Shut up!! and stop interrupting me while you're at it, I was saying that Charlie wants us to stay up late and throw a party Satan Dammit!" Vaggie said storming off.

Husker's ears perked up at this and quickly yelled "I want to make the food!!!" Everyone looked over at him in surprise "What I just found a recipe that uses roast beef and whiskey." He said heading off to the kitchen. Charlie appeared as if out of thin air "I'm doing decorations." And Alastor appeared just as suddenly making Charlie jump "I can help with that my dear belle." he said creepily.

"What can I do?" Tenebris asked raising his hand eyes shining. Vaggie re-entered the room. "Ah, yes Tenebris," she said hesitantly. "we have.. umm, a very important job for you, which is to.. err__" "Set the table!!!" Charlie said cheerily. "It is of utmost importance that this table is spotless and filled with enough tables for everyone. Can I count on you Tenebris?" Charlie said with a playfully serious tone.

Tenebris's eyes widened a large smile forming on his face. "You can count on me Charlie, I won't let you down." He said saluting. Vaggie turned around to face Angel Dust "Make sure he doesn't break any plates." she said flatly, Angel gave her a betrayed look "why do I have to? I don't wanna awww ohhhh." Angel whined.

"That's what you get for calling me pepper belly, enjoy sugar fluff," Vaggie said evilly, Charlie gave Angel a sympathetic look and trailed after Vaggie. Angel spent the next hour just glaring at Tenebris as he neatly set the table for everyone until he noticed one part of the table looked barren. Angel flashed a wicked smile at Tenebris as an idea dawned on him as husker walked by.

"Ya know kid some booze could go good with that dee-ssert Husk has got planned," Angel said snickering "this should be good," he whispered to himself Tenebris looked over at Angel skeptically then smiled. "Ok." he said walking over to Huskers Cheap Booze cabinet and grabbed a bottle, Husker walked by the table to tell Angel the dessert was done and saw Tenebris holding the bottle "Hey kid," Husker said Tenebris looked over at him.

"Hell no!! You ain't touchin' my delicious Cheap Booze!! If you gotta do that go grab the good expensive stuff got it!!" Husker shouted baring down on the boy. Tenebris's ears drooped and responded timidly. "Yes sir." Hucker stood there for a few more moments with a disapproving glare before sniffing the air "Oh no the pot brownies!!!!" He said running back into the kitchen.

Angel walked into the kitchen to see the brownies had become blackened, the smoke completely shrouded the room until Angel opened a window almost instantly clearing out the room "That's one surefire way to burn off 200 calories." Angel said with a grin Husker stared at him "Just get out so I can make the roast beef." When Angel stepped back into the dining room he nearly stepped on Tenebris almost making the boy trip Angel saw Tenebris carrying two large bottles one of red wine and one of Tequila.

Angel smiled and repeated the same footing but making it both more aggressive and still making it seem like an accident making Tenebris both smash into the table and drop the bottles on the floor. Next Tenebris's bump into the table sent half the plates flying off the table onto the floor some of the shards of plates also took out a vase.

All of this also happened when Charlie and Alastor walked into the room carrying decorations. Charlie naturally dropped the decorations taking out another vase "Tenebris!!! You have to be more careful!!! You could've gotten yourself, or Angel, or one of us hurt!" "But Angel did that," Tenebris said meekly. Angel all the while was silently laughing "Esilarante." Angel whispered to himself. Charlie put on an angry expression "I just saw that you clearly did that Tenebris, I can understand IF you didn't mean to but don't go blaming Angel, he didn't do anything wrong."

That sentence made Angel stop laughing He frowned turned around and went outside a lighter in hand. "But_" Tenebris started to respond Alastor decided to step into the conversation "You shouldn't be so hard on the lad, setting the table is a difficult job even for me," Alastor said trying to console Charlie. "I can handle this Al!!" Charlie said angrily. 

Tenebris started trying to pick up the glass, and Alastor attempted to be a neutral element in the situation. Niffty ran in yelling "There's too much smoke in the living room." Suddenly Husker entered the dining room saying "I burnt the brownies." "Just go to your room Tenebris!!" Charlie shouted among the chaos. Tenebris dropped some shards of glass in the garbage can and ran to his room tearfully.

"Now now, my dear let's get you a drink," Alastor said leading an overwhelmed Charlie away. Later that night when Charlie calmed down the party had commenced and Charlie sent Vaggie up to Tenebris's room unsure if he would be willing to talk to her yet.

Vaggie let him know he was welcome to join the party and go talk to Charlie so she could apologize whenever he wanted to. He nodded at her and went outside to sit on the steps of the front of the Hotel where he saw Angel Walking around next to the hedged clutching a small nub of what used to be Angel Dust he dropped the nub and grabbed another Angel dust joint Lighting it and inhaling the horrid sweetness.

"Why did you do that?" Tenebris said tearfully. "Oh, why did you do that?" Angel Mocked, Tenebris started to get angry "I don't understand why you hate me." Angel dust rushed over to the boy and looked down at him. "My friends were fine without some star protegee little snot ya got it?" "The only reason you're even here is that Charlie wants to prove she can get her dad to heaven if some Demon born in hell can go there then any demon purely of the fire can go there got it?!! That's her idea, that's her belief."

"You're mean." The boy said childishly "Oh yeah? I'm mean am I?" Angel asked sarcastically Tenebris nodded Angel thought about what Charlie said at the moment that Tenebris slipped "Angel didn't do anything wrong." Maybe she was right, but then again Angel looked at this pouty child.

"Well maybe, just maybe have you ever thought anyone could have feelings besides yourself? Well?! Do ya ANGEL??!!!" By the time Angel caught his words, it was too late he revealed his subconscious thoughts the very thoughts he wouldn't be willing to admit otherwise...Or maybe he was just high. 

Either way, he lifted a shaking hand up to his mouth and took a puff off of his Death Stick. Tenebris's anger subsided and he looked sympathetic or at the very least empathetic. "Are you going to cry?" Tenebris asked Angel looked back over at the boy grief in his eyes. "What do you think kid?" he asked his voice shaking.

Tenebris paused seemingly looking for a response. "Charlie says crying is your feelings way of telling you to take a break." Angel looked from his lit joint to Tenebris and lightly smiled. "Ya know, sometimes Charlie's got a point," Angel said dropping the joint and putting it out with his foot cringing at the sight of them.

Angel heard an oinking noise behind him and saw his precious pig "who's that?" Tenebris asked Angel picked up his baby and cradled it in his arms "This is Fat Nuggets. And I think he wants us to join the party... Both of us." Tenebris smiled and they both walked inside. Charlie had been nervously waiting for him in hopes he would forgive her.

"Tenenbris, I'm so sorry there was so much going on and I didn't mean to yell," Charlie said. "It's ok Charlie we both needed a break," Tenebris said looking over at Angel. "Dinner's ready," Husker said with the most amount of emotion any of them had ever heard him express. And they enjoyed a wonderful dinner, not to mention terrible dessert and Tenebris even sat next to Angel dust. Charlie smiled at how everything worked out and she was very happy that Angel Dust and Tenebris Libidine found some common ground.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Tenebris is not actually canon to the series or even actually Asmodeus's son in any media or history. I just thought of this idea when I was outside walking. However I do hope you enjoyed.


End file.
